


Hunterology: The Wendigo

by kokos42



Series: Hunterology [1]
Category: Hunterology, Original Work
Genre: 2am writing, Board game concept, Fantasy, Gen, I can't feel my fingers, POV Multiple, Short, Where are my hands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:47:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28876677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kokos42/pseuds/kokos42
Summary: A monster for a concept of a board game I'm making, I'm more or so focusing on the lore right now. I got this wild idea all of a sudden at around 2 AM and sat down to write it, gonna even expand it to a board game concept.
Series: Hunterology [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2117718





	Hunterology: The Wendigo

“Let me tell ya something boy, that beast ya wantin’ to hunt ain’t easy and slick as finding a star in a night sky.” _The sheriff’s face was lightly lit by his candle lantern. He would slowly get up, firmly setting his hat and then walk over to a tall cabinet. Out of one of the many drawers he would pull up a dusty looking cabinet with a bookmark “WE#1” on it. He quickly drops it on the table then opens it._ “You have got to be a bit crazy to go hunting after the Wendigo.”  
  
_The first thing the open file shows is a photograph of the eluded beast. The Wendigo is quite a tall beast by the looks from the photograph, its head is a skull of a bull skull with one of the horns broken, its body is very lanky but covered in numerous leaves but some can see it’s limbs which longs and has a wooden texture. Its hands are like rakes with the fingers being a long stick with a joint and a claw at the end, great for ripping and digging out prey’s organs. The picture also shows a part of his chest which resembles a human’s chest but very skinny with ribs being visible, its leg structures are like an animal’s with his feet being positioned at the back of its body._ _  
_ _  
_ “I faced this fucker once, I lost me finger because of it.” _The sheriff would raise his right hand, revealing his thumb being much shorter than usual and no fingernail on it._ “This buckaroo is really flexible, I say, why when I encountered it I noticed a bush with that fucker’s head sticking out of it. All of a sudden those empty eye sockets of his had a yellow orb glowing towards me. All of a sudden they turned red and BANG!” _The sheriff would slam the table, making many objects on the table shudder._  
  
“He cut me finger off, but I shot him in the shoulder and made him run. Other hunters say he’s really afraid of fire. Many of them tell how their good ol’ pals go out in the forest and exit the campfire...but they never return. Well, ol’ Blacksmith Kenny ran away from it and hid behind the campfire, the beast was too scared to come after him.”  
  
“But even though that thing is a wuss for flames, he is nothing to joke around. He’s quicker than a lynx and more ferocious than a mountain lion!” _The sheriff would cock his eyes towards the picture and make a frustrated glare at it._ “I say, he can easily rip someone to shreds and I heard many tales that he can unleash hell of a roar, making people’s ears bleed.” _He would point at his own ears._  
  
_The sheriff would look over at his trusty rifle, a standard Winchester 1906 Model, he would lightly chuckle at the sight of it then go back to look towards the hunter._ “If ya think ya can handle that screw head then good luck. I suggest saying goodbye to your loved ones and appreciate your time that you spent with them before you try to hunt this fucker down.

**Author's Note:**

> More will come, stay tuned (when my brain won't be an idiot and get ideas at 1 AM).


End file.
